


forever.

by radiohappy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hello i am here to deliver some sof t yushinos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiohappy/pseuds/radiohappy
Summary: 'He was a bright, shining light.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh, well, this was very very short and written very quickly on a whim from a shindan prompt: "I really want to hug you right now, but I don't know how you will react." I thought it was too good to pass up and this didn't quite turn out the way I wanted to but I think it turned out very well regardless!

He was a bright, shining light whose presence was all it took to lift Yuta’s mood. Countless times had Shinobu managed to put a smile on his face, and no matter how odd the other may seem to him at times-there was no denying how endeared the younger twin was to his friend. He loved having the attention of the other boy, and how fortunate it was for him that he had it. Ah, sometimes he even worried that one day Shinobu would move on and leave him behind-y’know? Especially with somebody as likable as his brother around, Yuta could often be a bit overly tense and defensive.

Fortunate as he is, Yuta gets to spend quite a lot of time with Shinobu. You never quite knew what to expect with the other, which could be frustrating and all but he didn’t mind. He often got himself caught up in Shinobu’s ninja antics, which was quite the adventure. One the twin had never thought he’d go on, but it was both fun and worrisome. They also did other things, in their free time that is, since unit activities kept them both very busy. Needless to say, they spent a lot of time together, and Yuta loved it a lot. It was an incredible feeling, to have a friend who enjoyed him for who he was.

Yuta focused in on the excitable expression friend had as he told a story. He was unable to focus on the story, however, focused on the other’s features and mind way elsewhere. Seeing Shinobu excited and happy-it was truly a treat. It was, well, _cute_. Yuta quickly shoved that thought aside. Troublesome thoughts. But it couldn’t be helped. It was unfair actually, it really was.

Soon they’d be going home, Yuta thought. But really-couldn’t he just sit here longer? Sometimes the twin wish he could just be with Shinobu more and more-was that selfish of him?

“--Yuta-kun?” Immediately, the boy was shaken back into reality. Had his distant behavior been caught? Well...it seemed not. “It is time to go, I think.”

“Oh! Right~right~,” The twin hummed, quickly standing up. Well, sadly, it didn’t seem like today would be the day that he could spend time with the other longer.

A shame. He felt nice around Shinobu, for a lack of better words, and it was always difficult to let that feeling go just like that. It was an indecipherable emotion, difficult to describe, but he was certain it had to do with how much Shinobu made him happy. There was a part of at this given moment that needed some reassurance. As Yuta glanced back over to his friend, he felt the overwhelming need to embrace him, if even for a moment. Something he’d always wanted to do, but never more in this given moment.

Hesitance was obvious as Yuta considered the other revolting or reacting in shock-he was afraid of how Shinobu would react to such a gesture. There was a possibility he’d be overstepping his boundaries. But was there any other way to convey how Yuta felt? He decided to have faith in how close the two were, not allowing himself to think it over a moment further.

In a swift movement, the younger twin enveloped his classmate in a tight-yet very gentle-hug. Yuta felt Shinobu tense up, which almost made him regret his decision immediately, but much to his surprise, the other relaxed pretty quickly. He liked this, it felt good. The younger twin knew his face must be red right now (as is Shinobu’s) and felt his heart race at an almost annoyingly quick pace, but it was perfect.

“Y-Yuta-kun?” Came a surprised response from Shinobu, before he created a surprise of his own. He felt Shinobu’s arms wrap around to hug him, too. At this point, Yuta was certain his heart would burst at any moment. “Ah, no fair…!? Th-there was no preparation for such a sneak attack…!”

Laughter was granted in response. Not in a mocking way, Yuta was sure Shinobu understood, but in a joyous way. He-regrettably-released himself from the hug. Finally, able to get a good view of Shinobu’s face, all the embarrassment really did settle in. Did that really just happen…!? They both distanced immediately, Yuta having to break his gaze immediately before he died of embarrassment.

But also, Yuta was happy with himself for making this bold decision. He didn’t want to forget this, ever. “Sorry, sorry. Well-I’m going home. See you later, Shinobu-kun~♪”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3 Feel free to let me know what you think?? I'm always open to advice and criticism honestly... And if you wanna come cry with me about these boys feel free to come to me @radlohappy on twitter ahhh


End file.
